tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Nichols
Nina Nichols (born 1986) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand and a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A Business Grad Student at Decker State College, Nina is also the current President of the campus chapter of Phi Sigma Delta. Biography Early Life Nina Nichols was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to a hotel manager father and a show girl mother. She is the youngest of two children. Her older sister, Paige Nichols is a librarian in a downtown Los Angeles library. Growing up in Vegas Nina and her sister were exposed to the many evils that lay within the city but were kept in line by their parents and large net work of family friends. Through high school Nina was considered the girl next door and was popular among her peers. Though she had a lot a friends and was consider one of the more popular students in school she was very grounded and focused on her academics. After graduation Nina was accepted into every college she applied for. She decided to go to Decker State College on her sister's urging. Paige was a alum of the school and felt that Nina would like it. Down to Business Nina decided to major in Business Management one of the school's most popular and challenging programs. She met and was friends with Fiona Diaz briefly before the girl dropped out of school and moved to Houston. She shared many classes Tucker Holmes who had a small crush on her for sometime but she failed to really notice him in that kind of light. It wasn't until her senior year where she started to look at him that by which point he had a girlfriend already. The two did date briefly when Tucker broke up with Haley Leone but nothing came from the short outing. Sisterhood of the Ring Also during her Senior Year needed an extra activity to boost her transcript. Nina decided to rush a sorority. As most sorority did not take senior rushes she was left with the only option of joining new sorority Phi Sig Delta where two of her classmates, Leslie Chun and Tami Tyler were already members. Unknown to Nina during her first day in the sorority she was given a ring that would control her completely thanks to the Royal Momju Necklace belonging to Susie Kim. As a member of sorority Nina quickly became popular among the sisters including her roommate Phoebe Monroe who got her into sorority politics. Nina and Amber Prescott butted heads repeatedly, Nina wanting the sorority to be more than just a club for elite women. Ultimately Nina managed to oust Amber as President, Hannah Kai becoming her Vice-President with Roxana Ruiz and Brandy Graves filling in the roles of Treasurer and Sergeant-At-Arms. Susie Kim has often had Nina and Amber act out a possible romantic attraction between one another, though both women are straight. Hyo-Sook Kim tried to have Nina give up her title to Susie but she declined, immediately undoing the urge. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 105 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Cherrie Nichols, Mother * Paige Nichols, Sister * Helga Nichols, Cousin Romances * Tucker Holmes, Dated Once Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Vanessa Marx * Roxana Ruiz * Angel Mathews * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg Friends * Fiona Diaz * Tucker Holmes * Celeste Green * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Trivia * Nina was created by FreezAntix with her looks inspired by adult film actress Nina Neon, though she is physically based on Sasha Grey. * She was featured as Corrector Yui for the month of October during The Calendar Contest. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta